A conventional telecommunication connector is structurally provided with a spring arm so that when the conventional telecommunication connector is plugged into a socket, the spring arm engages a projection block formed in an insertion hole of the socket. To remove the telecommunication connector from the socket, the spring arm must be pressed down to disengage from the projection block in order to allow the telecommunication connector to be pulled out of the socket.
However, frequent insertion and removal of the telecommunication connector often leads to fatigue of the spring arm, making it loss the function of engaging with the projection block of the socket. Also, excessive use of the spring arm after a long term of use may cause break of the spring arm, and again making it loss the function of engaging with the projection block of the socket, and eventually easy detachment may result. In both cases of fatigue and break of the spring arm, the telecommunication connector must be replaced with a fresh one. This takes time and additional cost and would lead to unnecessary waste of parts and time.
In addition, the structure of the conventional telecommunication connector makes only the engagement between the spring arm and the block formed in the insertion hole of a socket and this would allow the telecommunication connector to be easily removed and/or plugged by every one around. In case that the telecommunication connector is inadvertently removed during transmission of data, the connection is cut off and transmission is stopped. This is apparently due to no removal protection feature being provided. In addition, the telecommunication connector may be removed from the socket by an unauthorized person without proper permission for malicious intentions for example data stealing. This is apparently deficiency of absence of data security and protection.
In view of the above, the present invention aims to provide a locking structure that requires operation of a corresponding unlocker to allow a telecommunication connector, after being plugged into a socket, to be removed from the socket in order to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art and improve industrial application thereof.